Love Forsworn
by EyesOfTheDead
Summary: Perseus Jackson is betrayed by the one he holds most dear. As he finds her sleeping with a member of his own family, he can't stop his heart from shattering. Now, he's on a course of self destruction, and only one person can save him. More than one person though will try to have a say in who it is and none will stop until they reach success. Mostly AU, some canon. Read and review!
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, I've decided to go through all the chapters so far and correct them. I've noticed also that the chapters may feel extremely rushed, so I'm going to fix that as well. You probably wont have to read the chapters again as it's mostly filler. But it might help you understand the story.**

* * *

><p>Prologue: Trent Giant<p>

It was the last day of school for Percy and for once he hadn't gotten into any trouble at all this year! He couldn't believe it! Not once had he been sent to the principal's office or given detention. He even got his first A this year. Percy settled into his seat in Math class as the bell rung and he was more than excited to start this day.

"Good morning class, Mrs. Jordan is sick today and you have been assigned a test. On everything you learned this year. You may begin when you get the test. If you have any questions you may ask me, and my name is Ms. McCormick," the substitute teacher said. Nobody could believe it; they had a _substitute _on the last day of school and to top it off they were assigned a test. It was about halfway into the class when someone sneezed.

"Bless you," Percy said. At this, the substitute perked up. She looked angry that a student had dared speak in her class. She'd have to give him detention so the other students wouldn't follow his example.

"Mr. Jackson, you will be serving detention with me this afternoon!" the teacher said, but she wasn't done as Percy started to reply, "Do you want to come tomorrow as well?"

"No, Ms. McCormick. I was just being polite" Percy said dejectedly, it had been going so well. But now he had to stay after school today, and with a sub no less! Half the class pitied Percy, while Trent and his friends were snickering. _How is it that I'm called out for being polite, while these jerk-offs sit in the back and laugh their asses off?_ Percy thought. _It's just not fair. _

"Good. I'd hate to give you detention after the school year ended." Gods, she must hate torturing students, Percy thought. He hadn't done anything wrong. He'd just been polite! It was about five minutes before the bell and Trent threw a paper airplane across the room, Ms. McCormick didn't miss this action though, and scolded them.

"You will be staying after as well Mr. Giant," the sub said.

Trent tried to sound ashamed but failed miserably, "I'm sorry Ms. McCormick." The substitute snorted at his half-assed apology as the bell rang. All of the students got up out of their chairs and left.

*Fast forward to the end of the day*

As the final bell for the day rang, Percy called his Wise Girl to tell her he'd be late to camp. The phone went almost immediately to voicemail, but had rung a few times. This told Percy the call had been rejected.

"Hey Annabeth, was just calling to let you know I will be late today. I got _detention_, can you believe it? Neither can I. Anyways, love you. Bye." Percy slowly plodded along to his prison sentence. The teacher would probably make him do something horrible, and the longer he could procrastinate would be the less time he had to work.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Jackson, you will be washing the chalkboards with Mr. Giant here," Ms. McCormick drawled. "I expect it to be done by the time you have to leave." The teacher walked out, leaving Trent and Percy alone. The door suddenly slammed shut and locked itself with a click.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, how stupid are you? I thought you would have noticed a Cyclops. In your own school no less! No matter. I will kill you and then feast on your flesh!" Trent said.

"No you won't, I will be the only one doing any killing here," the son of Poseidon replied, looking straight into Trent's eye, "That is unless you kill yourself." Trent looked outraged and swung wildly at Percy, missing him by a foot at least. Percy retaliated with a quick swipe of his fist and narrowly missed the Cyclops. Now the fight started in earnest. The giant threw a desk at Percy which he just ducked under. The son of Poseidon began fumbling in his pocket for his pen Riptide as another desk came flying into his field of view. He dove to the side as Trent the giant went at him, arms swinging wildly. Finally! Percy had just managed to get out his pen and click it into the Celestial Bronze sword it really was. He dodged a wild swing from Trent as he slashed open the giant's back. Trent barely seemed to notice as he came at Percy again. With a wild slash the fight was over as the giant's head fell from his body. Of course something else had to go wrong too right? Percy has known he has terrible luck, and the fates seem keen on showing it to him time and time again. Just then Ms. McCormick walked into the room and, well, she shrieked so loud Percy swore the building shook. Moments later the principal walked in and he expelled Percy on the spot. Then the teachers walked out of the room; leaving Percy to clean up the mess he made.

Percy kicked the front desk and broke 3 of his toes, "Gods damn it! Why the fuck does everything have to go so fucking wrong when it was going so right for once?" Percy began to limo home. He munched on some ambrosia to help his toes, but it didn't do very much. Percy arrived home to a disappointed mother, but she faded out of his vision as he saw his Wise Girl in the kitchen.

"Hey Annabeth! How's it going?" he said meekly, preparing himself for the onslaught of mental beatings he was about to get.

"Really? Detention and all you can say is 'How's it going?'! Seriously Seaweed Brain, you can be so pathetic sometimes!" Annabeth huffed when she said this. "This is the ONLY time it's happened all year. On the last day of school even! Don't you remember a few years ago when this happened? Why'd you let your guard down?"

"I'm sorry Annabeth. It was a really stupid thing that got me my prison sentence," Percy said quickly, trying to lessen the tension in the room. "All I said was 'Bless you' and all of a sudden I was given detention."

"Only you could have that happen to you Perce," Annabeth said as she shook her head. "Please say you're at least ready to go to camp?" There was a glimmer of hopefulness in her eyes; she hoped for once he had packed _before _school and not after.

"I just gotta grab my clothes, Wise Girl. Be right back." He ran up to his room and started throwing clothes into his bag, he knew Annabeth would leave without him because it had happened before. Percy came down a few minutes later right as Annabeth was going to the front door to leave. "Okay let's go."

"Finally! Why don't you ever pack before school?" Annabeth questioned. "You could be almost halfway to camp by now you know."

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon Wise Girl, since you're in such a rush. You can drive," Percy replied. "Let's just hope there aren't any spiders on the dash, okay?" Annabeth grumbled something about drowning him as they settled into their seats. Annabeth backed up as they began to head to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here's my first story, I'm still not sure what the pairing will be. So I'm leaving it up to you guys. Please read and review, it would make my day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's another proof read chapter. If you notice any more mistakes or holes that need to be filled in please message me. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Date to Remember<p>

After the car ride to Camp Half-Blood, Percy went around to all of his friends to catch up on the times. They hadn't seen each other in a year after all and Percy was anxious to tell them about what he'd been up to. He met up with Clarisse, Connor and Travis, Will, and Grover, and told them about managing to get expelled on the last day of school. He was met with similar reactions from all of them. First, the shock that it could happen. Second came the fact that they've only ever heard of Percy getting expelled for being polite and that his luck must be worse than your average demi-god.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was in the woods talking to a man, she says, "Look, we've got to stop this, if Percy finds out it would break his heart."

"But Annabeth," the unknown man whined, obviously used to getting his own way, "You know you like being with me. Why don't you break up with him and go out with me?"

"Because, I love Percy, and not in the way I love you," Annabeth spoke carefully, not trying to insult him, "Can we please just have an amicable end?"

"For now, but if you think this is over, you're mistaken," he said. Annabeth turned her back and started to walk away. She had work to do and a date to plan. Annabeth wanted to have Percy meet her on the beach so they could go for a swim. But she didn't want him to know the details, Annabeth planned on just vaguely telling him to meet her by the water at midnight tonight. This made her considerably happier. Annabeth hadn't noticed how her mood had darkened after talking with the man, and was happy she was doing something to get him out of her mind.

"Hey, Wise Girl!" Percy called, "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh nothing much, just meet me by the water at midnight, please," she answered.

"Huh? Why?"

"For a date you silly Seaweed Brain," she told him teasingly, "Sometimes guys are so dense."

"Hey! We are not!" Percy said.

"Yes, you are," Annabeth told him, "Just be there tonight, okay?"

"Of course, Wise Girl. I wouldn't miss it for the world," he promised. This broke Annabeth's heart just a little as she thought about her affair. She found little comfort in the fact that he wouldn't ever find out.

He had archery with the Apollo cabin now, and he was dreading it. He would be lucky to hit the closest target once today. But he was forced to try nonetheless as Chiron was determined to turn him into an archer yet.

In the entire class, Percy just hit the target _once_, and the arrow hadn't even been stuck in! The Apollo guys were just laughing at how Percy could have trained for years and still suck this bad. To them, it just couldn't be possible.

"Oh, shut up will you? I bet you were this bad at one point!" Percy said in frustration.

"Yeah we were, on the first shot we took!" said a taller Apollo demi-god. "After the second lesson we barely missed!"

"That's why I'm a son of Poseidon, so I can beat your asses with water!" A column of water shot out of the basin and drenched the other demi-gods.

"Gods damn it, Percy! Dry us off. Now!" The Apollo cabin yelled.

"Nah I'm good," Percy turned his back and walked away. Just then out of the blue, an arrow came from behind and went through his pants, trapping his foot on the ground. Percy just drew his sword and cut the arrow so he could walk away. He spent the time until dinner just walking around the camp, catching up with others of his friends whom he didn't meet up with right away. As Percy passed the Athena table to go give his offerings to the gods. Annabeth stopped him to give him a reminder about their date for tonight. Percy just told her he hadn't forgotten and will try to be their early. Percy's dinner for today was simple, a hamburger and French fries. He dumped a quarter of his fries and a small portion of his burger into the flames for Poseidon. Just about everyone ate their food fairly fast; Chiron had an announcement for them.

As the last person cleared their plate, Chiron began, "Campers! Today I have an announcement. As you all know, Tantalus tried to bring back the chariot races a few years ago. I am going to be reinstating them into the monthly camp routine. You need at least one other person to participate and the first race will be held on July 26th! Thank you all," As Chiron finished Percy knew exactly who his partner for these races was going to be, Annabeth.

Annabeth couldn't really decide whether she even wanted to participate in these races. Last time they had a race, Stymphalian Birds had attacked them and half the charioteers had been injured. She already knew Percy would want to do them with her; she also knew she wouldn't be able to resist if he asked.

"Annabeth, wanna be my partner for the races with me?" Percy asked.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain," she sighed, "Can we wait to start until tomorrow at least?"

"Sure, we wouldn't want you trying to tell me chariot ideas while we are on our date, right?" he worded it like a question, but it was more like a statement.

"Yeah Perce, midnight, don't forget," she said

"I won't." Annabeth turned around and went back to her cabin to finalize her plans for tonight. She didn't want him to ever forget _this _date.

Annabeth stood nervously on the beach, she checked the time. It was 11:55 and he hadn't showed yet. She knew she had said midnight but she almost left. She didn't though, and soon found jet black hair and sea green eyes staring at her.

"You're late," she said accusingly. It was midnight on the dot.

"No, I'm on time," Percy chuckled.

"Yeah, but you said you'd be early!" Annabeth spoke like a four year old.

"So what? At least I wasn't late. Now c'mon Ms. In A Rush. You're going to be late soon." Annabeth had Percy swim them down to the rock where they had their first date. Percy created an air bubble for the couple to sit in. As he sat down, lights somehow flared on in the middle of the ocean!

"Woah! Annabeth, how'd you do this?" Percy wondered in amazement.

"Lots, and lots of prayers to both Zeus and Poseidon," she explained. "And it won't ever be allowed again." They sat under the ocean talking about their lives before becoming a demi-god. Well, Annabeth did most of the talking. She already knew what Percy had done. Jumping around schools and getting expelled. Annabeth's life before she had joined Thalia and Luke was something very few people, if any, knew about. She had at first been given up for adoption in a fit of anger by her father. Once he realized what he had done though, he took her back to raise her properly. He had provided everything for her, except for love. He was rarely home, working late nights and early mornings. She had run away feeling unloved and uncared for. Something which Percy would never allow to happen again to her. He loved her, and she loved him. According to Percy, that was all that mattered. The two continued to talk for a while and laughed when Rainbow the hippocampus swam by.

"He says 'hello'," Percy told Annabeth. She pouted in a cute way when she checked her watch and told Percy it was time to return to the surface. He was in for another surprise when Annabeth pulled out a picnic basket. The daughter of Athena laid out the food in a very creative way. She had brought out food such as pasta and meatballs and various Italian deserts. As the night came to a close, the couples' heads started closing together. Their lips capturing the other's in a passionate kiss. They kissed for many minutes until Percy needed air.

"I love you, Wise Girl," Percy said adoringly.

At these words Annabeth tensed up, she thought about what she had done with the other man but forced out the words, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

They parted for the night and Percy walked back to his cabin while Annabeth did hers. They each fell asleep thinking about the wonderful night they had together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the second chapter, woohoo! This story will mostly be AU while still having some canon in it. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I did this chapter as well, I didn't add much because I felt the only way to add more was to keep writing the chapter. The next one is already written and I like the way this ended.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Meeting on Olympus<p>

Annabeth awoke the next morning feeling extremely fatigued; she hadn't gone to bed until three in the morning! She knew she should talk to Percy and tell him she had cheated on him. She also knew she didn't want to lose him in their blissful relationship. Percy had never kept any secrets from her and she didn't want to keep any from him. Annabeth believed it was for the best though, that Percy did not find out. Ever.

Annabeth looked everywhere for Percy but couldn't find him. Little did she know, Percy was in the forest talking to none other than Athena.

"Hello, Lady Athena, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Percy asked politely, knowing this couldn't be good.

"Be quiet, sea spawn, I did ask you to speak," Athena said a little harshly, "Besides, you should earn your place. I am ordering you to break up with Annabeth, or I shall send you on a quest."

"Oh? Where does this 'quest' go to?" the son of Poseidon asked.

"Tartarus of course," Athena said with a malicious glint in her eyes. "Your goal is to go in and defeat the titans that have been imprisoned there. Alone." Athena flashed out without waiting for an answer. Percy was scared, he knew he couldn't break up with Annabeth. He loved her, but he also had promised himself after the war with Gaea that he was never going back there. He shivered. A difficult choice lay ahead.

At about noon Percy returned to the camp for lunch, and was met with a very, very angry daughter of Athena.

"Where were you? I had thought you were gone again!" Annabeth screamed at him, "Why didn't you tell me where you were?"

"Annabeth, you know I'd never leave again without at least leaving you a note. I know how worried you were when Hera stole my memories and sent me to Camp Jupiter," he replied. Annabeth just huffed again and stomped to her table while Percy got his food. _'Girls, can never understand them.' _Percy thought. _'They are like the unsolvable puzzle.'_ Percy dumped in his offerings and took his time eating, enjoying the taste of his sandwich. He looked over to the Athena table to see Annabeth was missing. Percy wondered where she went, but didn't dwell on it. If she wanted to tell him, she would.

"We have to stop meeting like this, if Percy finds out he will break up with me. I don't want that and I'm sure you don't either," Annabeth told the man as he kissed her neck, she tried to stop him but didn't put all of her effort into it.

"You know you want me, Annabeth. Just let me do it," he whispered into her ear seductively, "I might tell Percy though, unless you swear on the River Styx to let me have you whenever I want." At this point Annabeth's clothes were halfway off and her mind had started to become clouded with lust.

"I swear on the River Styx that you can have me until such a time I am not dating Percy," she said, sealing her own fate.

"Good girl, good girl," he murmured as his pants came off and she was laid on the ground.

After lunch Percy became worried, Annabeth wasn't around yet. He went to look for her in the forest when he heard what he thought was a moan of pain.

"Yes, Poseidon! Just like that!" Annabeth moaned, "Ohhhhh yeah!"

"You like this? You want more?" Poseidon smiled, until he saw who was in front of him. Percy's eyes were aflame with anger and betrayal. How dare she do this to him? He had been planning on going to Tartarus to get her mother's approval to continue to be with, and eventually marry her! Yet Annabeth was laying here having sex with another man! His father no less! He would make them pay.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he screamed, "Why would you have sex with him Annabeth!" Poseidon thought he might get out of this unpunished.

"Percy, he made me! I either had to let him have me or he would kill me! You have to believe me, Percy!" Annabeth cried in despair. He had found them out; her worst fear had come to pass.

"Bullshit Annabeth!" surprisingly this wasn't Percy, but Poseidon, "You had sex with me willingly for weeks!" Percy drew Riptide and slashed Poseidon across the face.

"How could you do that, Dad? Why? Why her? Don't you have naiads or Amphitrite? Why do you have to take her away from me?" Percy didn't look angry anymore. He just looked depressed, as if he had nothing left in the world. Annabeth supposed he didn't, he found his girlfriend cheating on him with his father.

The tears started flowing from his eyes as the winds started picking up. The skies darkened; waves slammed against the beach with the sound of impending doom. It started to rain as Percy screamed in agony and anguish. He sprinted as hard as he could back to his cabin and immediately crashed to the floor, wondering how the fates could be so cruel to him.

He hadn't left his cabin in three weeks. He had cried every day and slept fitfully every night. Percy hadn't eaten a single morsel of food either. He didn't see the point; especially if his request of the Olympians was granted. When he emerged from his cabin he almost went blind. After sitting in the darkness of his cabin so long, the sunlight was almost too much for him. The campers who saw him gasped. Perseus Jackson, the man who saved Olympus not once but twice, was but a shadow of his former self. The savior of Olympus was paler than Hades himself. Some of the campers were counting his ribs while others looked at his face. His cheeks were sunk in and his eyes looked like they were dead. Soon the one person Percy did not want to see had to speak.

"Percy, what happened to you?" Annabeth asked.

"You should know, Annabeth," he said, his voice devoid of any emotion. The camp apparently was kept in the dark about what had happened and they started asking about it. "Let her tell you, I have business on Olympus to take care of."

Percy got in his car and immediately set off for New York City. He had to ask the gods a question. When he arrived at the New York State Building he had to practically steal the key from the guard so he could ride the elevator. The guard hadn't recognized him in this state. When he got to the top, he stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the throne room.

"Apollo! I am NOT your little sister!" Artemis yelled.

"Are too!" the sun god replied.

Zeus called the council to order, "An unknown hero has a request to make of us, he said I would enjoy what it was. Bring him in, Hermes." Hermes brought in Percy, the gods gasped at the sight of him.

"Who are you?" Athena demanded.

"Don't you remember your daughter's ex?" Percy answered, the emotionless voice wavered Annabeth's mentioning.

"Percy? What happened to you?" Athena said, while she despised him, she didn't want him to die.

"Ask Annabeth why don't you? Since she's so special and can't ever be hurt," the sudden bitterness in his voice startled everyone.

"Enough chatter," Zeus ordered, "Why are you here, Perseus? I will not be making you a god."

"I would not wish to live forever, my request is that you kill me." This surprised everyone in the throne room except for Poseidon. This was not missed by most as the sea god was forced to explain what he had done. When Athena found out she was furious. That Barnacle Beard dare have sex with her daughter and then have her swear on the River Styx to keep doing it? She would show him! After the business with Perseus was done of course.

"We will not grant you this wish, it is unwise to end your own life early," Zeus spoke carefully, not wanting to enrage the Earthshaker's son.

At the rebuttal Percy looked outraged, "I wish then, to become immortal and lead a group of men who forgo love and the company of women. I am prepared to take this vow as well."

Zeus knew what Aphrodite would say so he would make Percy wait, "You must think this through first, child. You are too angry in order to just make this decision. Give another a chance first."

"Women are all the same, Lord Zeus. Deceitful, cheating bitches who don't deserve a second chance!" Percy walked out of the throne room, knowing that next time the gods considered his request he would be allowed to just do what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the end of Percabeth, there is no chance they will ever get together again. Please give me some feedback and read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter corrected/fixed. I'd suggest re-reading it if you already have because I changed the beginning a lot, and it will have an effect later in the story. Thanks again, guys. Please PM me any grammatical mistakes or holes left open. Same thing with questions, comments, and concerns.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Your Decision Is Final<p>

Percy was fighting a group of empousai. They had lured a young demi-god out and away from his family and they were currently trying to kill him. Perseus had spent the last year hunting for demi-gods of both the Greeks and the Romans and brought them to their camps. The group of empousai charged at Percy who decapitated the first one, stabbed the second one through the chest, and finished off the last one with a quick slash to the back.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, clearly bewildered at what had just completely wrecked what had been his semi-normal life. The boy seemed so harmless, so innocent, that Percy told him his name.

"I'm Percy, I am going to take you back to Camp Half-Blood. It's only about ten miles from here, so we can get there by dinner time. The duo set off at a brisk pace and they quickened when they felt hunger gnaw at their bellies. Percy was about to enter camp when he realized he would see her again. But he didn't have any food so he had no choice. He made himself look different so nobody would recognize him. The boy's name was Troy and he was also a son of Amphitrite. Percy couldn't believe that his dad's wife had an affair, but after thinking about it for a few minutes he wasn't too surprised.

"Troy, promise me you won't tell anyone who I am," Percy asked the young demi-god, not wanting his identity revealed.

"Okay, Percy. What should I call you then?"

"Call me Jordan."

"Okay, Jordan," Troy said, "I can do that for you." The two arrived in camp and immediately went to the pavilion to eat. Percy sacrificed some of his food to his dad while Troy didn't understand what the campers were doing. He just sat at the Hermes' table to eat. As Percy finished his food a summons came from Lord Zeus.

"Perseus Jackson, I have given you one year to think about what you wish to do. I require your answer," Zeus boomed.

"Of course, my lord. I wish to continue helping demi-gods," Percy stated bluntly, "With your approval I would do this until I am unfit for this responsibility." Zeus noticed how his voice was still after all this time emotionless. It was as if he still had given up on love.

Zeus was mulling this choice over and when he decided he would agree he announced, "Very well, your decision is final and cannot be changed. You will be the guardian of demi-gods whom you come across. I have decided to keep you anonymous if you wish it."

"I will remain anonymous, my lord," Percy responded in the same dead voice. Zeus proceeded to bless the Guardian with new equipment. In this was a powered glider for him to use as well as the ability to sense demi-gods.

When Percy asked about it Zeus just said, "You need to be able to travel fast without the ocean nearby, no?" Percy thanked him and as he turned to leave Zeus said one last thing, "Beware Perseus, for the others will believe that you are dead."

"That works for me, Lord Zeus." Percy then turned and left the throne room thinking about what his new name would be. He thought that taking the last names from his Math teacher and her sub on the last day of school would be nice. Thus Jordan McCormick was born.

Jordan arrived in Chicago later that day; it felt freeing for him to no longer be tied with his old life. That man was useless, bogged down by emotions such as love and friendship. Now he was Jordan, a man on a mission, willing to do whatever was necessary to help the demi-gods that need it. He picked up a powerful presence in the city which is what attracted him there. It was pulling on him; it was sensing his purpose and guiding him. Jordan walked through the downtrodden streets in Chicago looking for his first charge. He found her in an alley with two men. They were trying to tear the poor girl's clothes off. Jordan couldn't let this happen, so he walked up to each of the mortals and hit each of them in rapid succession. This effectively decked them so they weren't a threat. As he kneeled down to look at the girl properly, she flinched. It seems she expected him to do something that was against his moral code.

"Hello, little one, my name is Jordan. What is your name?" Jordan asked her in a soft voice, she couldn't be afraid of him.

"My name is Lora," she said, "Are you going to hurt me too?"

"No, Lora, I won't. Trust me, I wish to help you," he told her.

Lora seemed to relax, which told Jordan he did something right, "Have you ever heard of the old Greek gods?" he asked her, thunder rumbled. Zeus didn't like to be called old.

"My friends talk about them all the time. They all think they still exist. I don't think they do," Lora said confidently.

"Oh? Then I must not exist," Jordan said, "My father is one of those gods and I'm pretty sure I'm standing right here."

"Really? You're related to them?" Lora said skeptically, "Where's your proof?" Jordan used his powers to gather up water out of the sewage pipe and then have it form a watery version of Lora.

"This is so cool!" she exclaimed, "I believe you, Jordan!" He smiled, glad that she believed him. Jordan knew exactly where he was going to bring her. The Hunters of Artemis.

"C'mon Lora, we are going to go to the Hunters of Artemis," he told her.

"Aren't they the girls who swear to never fall in love?" the girl questioned.

"Yeah, they are," Jordan said.

"Good, I don't need a boyfriend."

When Jordan showed her his glider Lora was scared to get on. After a few minutes Jordan managed to convince her it was safe. Almost as if by Fate, the Hunters were only a few miles south of Chicago. Jordan sensed the mass of demi-goddesses and Artemis herself. Jordan pulled his hood up as the glider powered up to fly to the Hunters' camp.

"Hold on tight, Lora. We are about to land!" Jordan told her. He felt her arms get tighter around him as they landed.

"Okay!" he heard her yell over the wind. As they dropped down in the middle of the camp the Hunters jumped up and pointed their bows at him.

"Calm down, ladies. I am bringing a girl for you. Her name is Lora, daughter of Poseidon," Jordan spoke quickly, hoping to avoid getting shot. He saw Thalia's eyes gain a pained look. _They must be searching for me_, Jordan mused.

Artemis appeared just as he was about to leave and she demanded to know who he was.

"I'm Jordan McCormick, Lady Artemis," he told her.

"Why aren't we allowed to see your face, _boy_? Who is your godly parent?" she ordered him answer when he clammed up.

"I do not feel like revealing my face to you, I am the son of none, my lady," he answered cryptically. Why would she care anyways?

"Your voice sounds familiar, like a man I know. We are searching for him, do you have any information on his whereabouts?"

"No, my lady," with that Jordan turned to leave but an arrow just missed him, "You do not want to fight me."

"Then take down your hood, Percy!" Thalia's voice rang out, "Prove you're not him! You sound just like him!" Jordan pulled down his hood and Thalia immediately apologized. The only similarity between him and his old self were his sea green eyes. Jordan had brown hair instead of jet black.

"Bye your leave, my lady," Jordan dismissed himself as he tried to turn around again, but Lora was holding onto him trying to say her goodbyes.

"Good bye, brother," she said a little loud, "You are a son of Poseidon right?"

"I was once," Jordan replied, "Not anymore. Good bye Lora." Jordan powered up his glider and took off. He had more demi-gods to find. Jordan found himself reminiscing about his past life, the one as Perseus Jackson.

_-Flashback-_

_ "Wait up, Seaweed Brain!" a girl cried out. She was a daughter of Athena, but she wasn't Annabeth. This was during the time Percy still existed instead of Jordan. They were in a forest near Camp Half-Blood. He had been taking her there and as they crested the hill he had to say his good byes. Percy was not entering that gods-forsaken place any time soon._

_ "Good bye Amy, I cannot go with you past this point, it would be too painful." Percy said to the ten year old Amy._

_ "Why though?" she asked him, "You've never told me what happened to make you not want to go in there."_

_ "Let's just say my ex-girlfriend did something really horrible, okay?" he said tiredly, Percy did not want to explain just then. Thankfully Amy didn't push the question any further and went with his answer. He said good bye to Amy again as she began to tear up._

_ "Good bye, Percy," she sobbed, "I love you like a brother. A brother I don't want to lose."_

_ Percy smiled, a little happy that she had a 'sister', "I love you like my sister, Amy. Now go on, and go join your fellow campers."_

_-Flashback End-_

Jordan realized that he felt like this now as he left Lora. He loved her, and she really was his sister. Apparently she inherited some of her mother's genes though because Jordan wouldn't have put two and two together to figure out their relation. He smiled, maybe life wasn't so bad anymore. The sky started to darken as it was getting late. Jordan set up camp near San Francisco. He sensed a demi-god's presence in near there and he prayed to all the gods that this was a Roman demi-god. Jordan wanted to spend some time at Camp Jupiter, he hadn't seen Reyna and the others in a while. Last he knew the praetor position was still open. Maybe he could assimilate into the Camp and retake his position. Jordan thought for a second, no he couldn't. His new life mattered now. There are demi-gods that need him out there. He couldn't leave them for selfish pleasures now. As night fell Jordan slept in his tent dreaming about the many possible ways tomorrow could go.

When Jordan awoke, the sun was shining through his tent flap and it was time to go. He folded up his tent and placed it in its case. Jordan took his time by walking to San Francisco; he didn't want to fly there and have to use the mist to cover his ass. After a fifteen minute walk he was right at San Francisco's city center. The tug of the demi-god's presence was strong. He went towards it and gave a yell of surprise as a golden net fell across him and he was teleported to the camp of the Hunters' of Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here is the third chapter! I am trying to build up my chapter lengths, I'm hoping to get up to around 3000 words a chapter by the end of this story whenever that may be. I plan on calling Percy Jordan until he is discovered to be Percy, I was not trying to confuse anybody. Please read and review, it would make my day!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Prisoner

When Jordan awoke it was late in the day. He was chained to a tree and he was sure that he was going to be tortured. He looked up and found Artemis and several of her hunters walking towards him.

"So we meet again, Jordan," Artemis sneered, "You were too easy to capture. You acted like any other boy would."

"Oh? My job is to save demi-gods who need me. Why wouldn't I have shown up to help?" Jordan asked.

"Who put you up to this 'job' of yours? You would do well to tell us, boy," the leader of the hunters said.

"Lord Zeus did, my lady," Jordan decided being respectful was the best approach. He was chained to a tree in the middle of their camp after all.

"Hah! Zeus is the one who asked us to hunt you down!" Artemis exclaimed triumphantly, "He said that you would do well to answer our questions, _truthfully, _if I may add."

Jordan sighed resignedly, "Very well, what do you wish to know?"

"What is your real name?"

"Jordan McCormick."

"Who is your godly parent?"

"I don't know." The questions seemed endless. Artemis was becoming frustrated, she needed answers! Eventually she drew back her fist and smote him across the face, drawing the golden ichor of immortals from his lip.

"Who made you immortal, boy!" she yelled.

Jordan decided to answer this question with the truth, "Lord Zeus did, my lady." Artemis looked at him disbelievingly before huffing and leaving him alone with Phoebe. She was to be his guard tonight.

"Boy," Phoebe addressed him, "You should've answered my mistress' questions."

"Why? I'm still a captive."

"Because, now I get to play with you," Phoebe looked menacing, she pulled out her knife and went to work.

As the sun rose over the camp, Jordan was very faint with lack of ichor. While he may not be able to die he could still experience pain. Jordan's torturer had spent all night cutting him with her knife trying to pry answers from him. He had refused, Jordan didn't want to go back to his old life. Artemis walked up to his tree with a look of horror, they had been ordered to capture the boy. Now he dangled in the chains looking as if a wolf had got him over night. Unfortunately for Phoebe though, Artemis knew exactly who the wolf was.

"Phoebe! What did you do to him?" Artemis yelled at her hunter.

"I was trying to get the answers, my lady!" Phoebe tried to defend herself, but even she could not go against her mistress' wishes without consequence.

"We were told to NOT hurt him!" Artemis exclaimed, while this wasn't exactly true, if this was who she thought he was then she knew it would be wise to treat him with some humanity. Jordan moaned in pain which caught everyone's' attention and brought them back to the situation at hand.

"Lora, go get some ambrosia and nectar. It will help him heal," Artemis ordered, "And be quick about it!" Lora arrived extremely fast; she didn't want to see her brother get hurt. But if he was left another night alone with Phoebe he would wish he was dead. Jordan ate the ambrosia and then drank the nectar. He instantly felt a lot better than before; nothing like the food of the gods to help you heal.

"Phoebe, did he answer any of your questions?" Artemis asked trying to see if it had at least worked. Her hopes were quelled when Phoebe responded.

"No, my lady, he never said a single word or cried out in pain. He just took it."

Jordan was finally able to produce conscious thought and he asked, "Any more questions, or am I free to go?"

Artemis thought for a second, pondering her options, "No, we will be taking you to Olympus. Maybe the Olympians will be able to get answers out of you." At this fear flashed through Jordan's features, if he went to Olympus he had no doubt Zeus would double cross him to maintain his own stature and position. Jordan also knew he couldn't give in now. The answers that Artemis are seeking were too painful for him to talk about. His old life had no purpose, no reason to live. Jordan McCormick had everything though, he was immortal, he was able to save demi-gods, and best of all he didn't have to see _her _every day. It was as perfect as life could be and if he was found out, he would have to go back to that old life. Jordan was left to ponder these thoughts as Artemis and her hunters went to train. But Artemis called over her shoulder.

"Pack your things, boy! We leave at 6 in the morning!" As if Jordan had anything to pack if he even could. He was chained to a tree for fuck's sake! But he mentally prepared himself, for he knew the gods would try to read his mind so they didn't have to torture him. Vain creatures they may be, but not inhumane ones. Jordan knew he would probably be found out tomorrow no matter what he tried, but he fell into an uneasy sleep nonetheless.

Jordan woke up to a loud voice yelling at him. He found his tree was in the middle of the throne room and Artemis was waking him up, or trying to anyways.

"Get up, boy! I'm going to hit you next!" At this Jordan instantly was jolted awake, he definitely did not want to be hit. "Good, that got you up easily."

The Olympians were all in their thrones already as if waiting for him to wake up. Zeus opened the meeting as he said, "Welcome fellow Olympians, we are here to interrogate this man to figure out what he was doing near a child of the big three." Some of the Olympians looked shocked while others did not look surprised.

Athena opened the interrogation by asking, "What is your name?"

This was nothing Jordan had never done before so he answered, "Jordan McCormick."

Next Poseidon spoke up, "Who is your parent?"

_You, _Jordan thought but he said he didn't know.

"Why were you near the sea child?" Hera demanded.

"I was getting her out of a situation no man, woman, or child should ever be in." Jordan said carefully.

"Stop being so vague, boy!" _Oh boy Artemis, you need something new,_ Jordan thought. Now he felt a presence trying to push into his mind, Jordan effectively slammed the door. Then the effort was doubled, he knew he couldn't hold out forever. Finally his minds' defenses were worn down until one of the Olympians slipped in and began digging through his memories. It was Zeus.

_"Jordan, answer their questions truthfully, you have nothing to fear,"_ Zeus spoke into his mind.

_"Your will, my lord."_

Now it was Jordan's turn to speak, "You all wish to know who I am?" he snapped his fingers and Jordan's hair turned jet black and the Olympians gasped. "I am Perseus Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey all! I'm sorry this one was a little short, just under 1200 words before the author's note. I didn't want to break my promise! :) The next chapter will be longer though. Please read and review, it would make my day! **


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the false alarm, I will delete this when the next chapter is finished. But first I wanted to say that I am going to be fixing the older chapters. These fixes will include grammar corrections as well as the fact this story feels like a rush. There isn't enough filter in my opinion, so I am going to fix that as well. Thanks guys! Please review or PM me with plot ideas as well as grammatical mistakes I may have missed.**


End file.
